Void's Bad Day
by Suti Ookami
Summary: Void finds himself mysteriously transported to Station Square. Can he survive this strange new world? Probably. Will Lumina ever shut up? Who knows!


"Void's Bad Day"  
By Suti Ookami  
  
From the moment he got up that morning, Void recognized that it was going to be one of those days. He was laying on a bench in the middle of Station Square with a sheet of newsprint laying across his body--god only knows why. A small child was staring at him with eerie interest. Void did his very best to make the child go away.  
"Please go away," Void said. The child continued staring, and then poked him in the stomach.   
"Ow! Cut that out!"   
The child continued poking. Void began flailing at the child, trying to make him stop. Eventually the poking really got on Void's nerves. And so, drawing on the pure instinct all children are born with, Void started crying. The child stopped and laughed, then walked away. Quietly, Void hoped the devil child would get hit by a car. Just as quietly, Void fled from the scene as the child was indeed hit by a car.   
The little Maginaryworld creature hid behind a fence until his tears subsided. "How cruel! So this is what the real world is like...?" Idly he poked a rock that rested in the grass, sniffling the whole time. This carried on for a while, until his stomach growled. Well, it had been growling for some time, but he had ignored it on the grounds that it was interupting his brooding.  
"I suppose," the little boy-ish creature sighed, "I should get something to eat..." He rose to his feet and walked down the sidewalk, ignoring someone pointing and laughing at his bodysuit and cape combo. He liked his clothes. Why should they make fun of what he wears? Instead, he let himself get lost in his thoughts as he sought out the goal of his holy quest for food.  
"I wonder why I'm here," Void muttered. "Did Illumina mess up again? I hope that's it. I hope that whatever happened gets fixed, and quickly. I'm so hungry! I... what's that?"  
A scent caught Void's... attention. He doesn't have a nose, you fool. How can he actually smell it? Anyway, it caught his attention. He looked up at the burger shop's sign, and the man standing outside. He had his arms outstretched and eyes staring, as if he was experiencing a religious vision right there on the sidewalk.   
"Excuse me, sir?" Void asked, tugging the man's pant leg. No response. "Is this where people can buy food at? ...Sir? Hello? Are you listening to me?" He floated up to eye level and stared at the man. He stared somewhat back. "Answer my question! Mister! Mister?! ... You make me so angry, I...!" A burst of black energy exploded from Void's hands and the man erupted into flame. Void screamed and ran in the other direction, flailing his arms in panic. He didn't stick around to see the guy working at the burger shop, who quietly came out with an extinguisher and ended the fire.  
"Silly kids," the employee sighed, "always setting the dummy on fire."  
  
Void hid in a dark corner of the Station Square hotel, shivering quietly. He heard police sirens blaring in the distance. An urge overcame him.  
"Someone's had an accident!" Void declared, though in an entirely different sense than most would have assumed. People from all over the hotel heard his statement and ran outside to see what was going on. Someone called the GUN SWAT Team, and they rushed the hotel in the confusion. Three people were arrested and several were beaten in the fiasco. However, by then, Void had already left, muttering to himself.  
"I wonder what happens around here when someone has an accident. I presume they have to jump cars, or catch a parasol or something," Void pondered quietly, wandering into the casino area. He stared up at the brightly colored signs. "Closed," he said. "That's too bad. It looks like fun. I wonder if there's food around here?"   
A bit of searching was triumphant as he found a discarded hamburger in the alleyway. As he was chomping on that slightly moldy finding, something very hard and very rock-like fell and hit him on the head.  
When Void came to, he came face-to-face with Sonic staring up at him. No, down at him; Void realized that he was on the ground.   
"You okay?" Sonic asked. Void nodded and started to sit up.   
"Good! Get back to Maginaryworld where you belong! And stop trying to take my shinies!" Sonic clutched what had fallen--a keystone with a snowflake on it--and marched back out of the alleyway. Void stared after him in puzzled silence. A train roared overhead.  
Quickly, the little-boy creature floated after it. "Riot train," he said, managing to catch onto the back of it. He stood there, not sure where it was taking him. "It has to be better than this awful city," he muttered and waited. The wind was cold and it was making his hair tangled up, but he didn't much care.   
A man came out of the nearby door. "Hey, kid, do you have a ticket?"  
Void turned and stared at the man, who shuddered from one look at Void's empty, shiny eyes. "What are you, kid? Oh well, no ticket, no ride!"  
A mere handful of seconds later, Void found himself sailing off the side of the train and into a jungle. He managed to land in the tree branches, which helped to soften his fall before he landed on the planetary mass of Big.   
"What the... Is that you, Froggy?" Big asked very, very slowly. He looked up at Void. "Wait a moment. You're not Froggy! Who... no, what the heck are you, anyway?" It took him almost thirty seconds to make this statement.  
Void screamed and ran away, flailing, unable to take the enormous cat's horribly slow and dumb-sounding voice. Big scratched his head and shrugged, before returning to his careful task of finding a palm leaf that look exactly like giant marijuana. Void ran aimlessly around for a while, hoping that the labrynth of a jungle path was taking him away from the large cat and his strange speech patterns. He paused when he saw flashing lights off in the distance.   
"This is new," Void said, and immediately walked into the tunnel that lead to it. "It's so shiny, and-" he walked into Dr. Eggman's Mystic Ruin base. "Wow!"   
It was technologically advanced in every way conceivable. Void quietly walked up to one of the tubes along the wall. The tubes held versions of Sonic robots; the bulky and powerful Mecha Sonic and the light and fast Hyper Metal Sonic. Void was staring at Mecha Sonic's glowing orange eyes with a feeling of familiarity. Doctor Eggman chose that moment to enter the room.  
"Has the time come?" Eggman asked to a robot that flanked him, clearly planning on going to get lunch. Void answered, automatically, "The time will not come. I suggest you give up." A pause, and a blink from both Void and Eggman.   
"Why did I just say that?" Void inquired to no one in particular.  
"Who are you?" Eggman demanded. Void looked at him and frowned thoughtfully. How familiar he was.   
"Aren't you the giant sentient egg who kept dropping things on the heroes from the mortal world?"   
At this statement, Eggman seemed to turn an interesting shade of red.   
For the second time today, Void found himself sailing haphazardly through the air. It was turning out to be a pretty sour day, Void thought to himself as he landed upside-down in another nest of branches. He dangled there as he quietly reviewed the past several minutes. It was then he heard someone coming.  
"Oh no, not someone else!"   
It was a soft squeaking he heard to the left, and so he looked that way, and relaxed. Just some chao! They were safe enough...   
Void pulled himself from the branches and landed, sitting down. "Hello, little chao! It's okay, I won't hurt you! Come here." Void extended his hand to the two chao. They paused in silence, staring. Abruptly, the little chao ran away crying. He groaned miserably and bowed his head. Even chao didn't like him! He wanted to cry. No, he wanted to go home. He was just glad no one hit him up for any Precioustones yet. He hated when they did that. Someone tapped him on the head and he looked up slowly. Void gulped.  
Chaos stood there, craddling the crying chao in its arms. Its eyes were glowing green. Void could see its brain. He whimpered and started running. To his dismay, he heard Chaos following.  
"No no no! Don't kill me, I'm a good boy! AIEEEE!" Void flailed as he ran, and ran he did into a cave. One end was conveniently filled with sand. He was trapped. He turned around and stood in a defensive position as Chaos walked up. "I won't run! Of course, I can't anymore, but... still!" Void held his hands out and let them emanate black light. "I've been beaten up and hit and chased and thrown out windows and everything else so much today that I can't take it anymore! I'll fight you!"   
Chaos stared. After a few seconds, it reached down with a massive watery claw and gave Void a soft pat on the head. Void paused and dropped his hands, staring in confusion.  
"Um...?"  
The watery god looked down at Void. "It looks like you've had a bad day," Chaos spoke, for the sake of continuing the plot, "I don't need to beat you up any more than you already have been."  
Void sank to his knees and sighed. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Perhaps you should get home, this isn't your world."  
"Perhaps you're right." Void sighed again.  
"Oh, and by the way...?"  
"Yes?"  
"You have a twig sticking out of your ear."  
Void quietly removed it and watched the watery god leave. Almost as soon as he left, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at Lumina, who was flittering quietly at his side.  
"There you are, Void!" Lumina squeaked, "I've been so worried! That's the last time Illumina plays with magic she doesn't understand, I promise that! You ended up here when a spell went wrong. You should have stayed put! I was running around, frantic for an answer about not only how to fix this mess but for your location as well! You were running around exploring this beautiful land, not a care in the world, talking to its people! And I? Worrying and searching for you! How inconsiderate of you! Oh well... Let's just get home. Shall we?"  
And Void, without hesitation, punched his sister in the head.  
  
---  
  
Void, Lumina, Illumina Sonic, and all other characters and locations involved are copyrighted to the Sonic Team and Sega. Not Archie, even though they stole them for their own evil, childish purposes. Evil! Evil I say! 


End file.
